Getting Warmer
by MakorraFangirl123
Summary: AU where the 100 year war never ended, and Korra and her family decided to keep her title as the Avatar a secret. So she stays in the South Pole and learns from masters who travel from the different nations to teach her in secret. Only relying on luck and hope that the fire nation doesn't make their monthly raid on looking for the new born Avatar. And she retreats to Mako.
1. Chapter 1

She could smell the smoke coming from the ships before the sun even rose. She was awoken to it and by her mother telling her to flee like always when this happened. She couldn't carry anything but the clothes on her back. Her best friend, a polarbeardog, was forced to stay and help her father in case things got physical. But her face as she would quickly say goodbye always broke her heart.

She had no friends in the tribe. She couldn't afford to make any. And if she did, they would probably be taken away to the fire nation to "experiment" and see if they were the reincarnation. It was sad, but it was the only thing to keep Korra safe.

She left her family with quick hugs and glances before she dove into the freezing cold water, and bent a bubble of air around her head to keep her breathing. If she went as fast as she had the last time, she would reach fire nation waters by day break. And after that, Ember Island wouldn't be too far from her.

She had to rise from time to time to grab more air in her bubble as she quickly swam along with the help of her bending. People would tell her all the time as you stayed in cold water, your body would eventually get used to it. Those people never swam as fast paste in southern waters. It was exhausting and difficult. But if it meant getting to him, it was worth it.

About a year ago, the raids searching for her had become far more intrusive. Taking blood, searching family history. They would leave nothing unturned. And hiding a 5'3" girl under a table with all her baby pictures wouldn't exactly work anymore. So she did the first thing that came to mind. Run away. She had no idea where to go. she just went the way where the ship wouldn't see her. And that took her straight to the border of water between the South Pole and the Fire Nation.

It took nothing really to get past them. She just had to be quiet, but move slower. But that came with the cost of air loss, and a giant inhale as she came to the surface for more. The crew on board was confused at first, but she scurried out of there just as fast as she came.

She swam for it felt like hours. She just wondered if it would be better to stop and just rest on the surface for a bit. But then, she found land. A giant red house, made out of wood. It seemed like the only house for miles. Maybe it was abandoned. She could spend the night, and come back to the tribe later. The ship would only be there for the afternoon. That's how long it took them in the past.

She swam with what ever strength she had left in her self, and collapsed onto the sand. And then, she saw the shadow of a figure before her. She looked up to find a tall, pale boy. Staring at her confusingly. The black hair and hazel eyes gave away he was pure Fire Nation.

"Stop! Please! I mean no harm! Please don't arrest me!", she begged him, still kneeling on the sand.

"Arrest you? Why would I do that?", he asked.

She paused for a second and thought it over. She was wondering what else to say, considering she didn't want to reveal she was the Avatar. Because then she knew he would hand her over to the officials. Or so she thought.

"You're the Avatar, aren't you?", he asked as he came down to her level.

"N-no! No I'm not!", she protested.

"Prove it. Show me you're not the Avatar.", he retorted.

"How do you propose I do that?", she asked.

"Bend fire."

She lit a flame in her hand, as confusion spread on her face.

"Well, judging by you're a fire bender, and you wear water tribe clothes, and you water bent yourself onto the beach, I'd say you're the Avatar.", he said.

"What? You're gonna hand me to the police now?", she asked more sternly.

"No. I'm gonna get you a blanket and a cup of tea.", he said as he rose back to his feet.

"Why exactly?", she asked. "Are you a gracious host to sea people?"

"No, it's because you'll catch a cold if you don't.", he explained.

He took off the red scarf around his neck and attempted to wrap it around her, but she smacked it away.

"What the fuck is that?", she asked in an annoyed tone.

"A scarf. To keep you warm. Like scarves normally do.", he explained.

"I think being in the Fire Nation alone will keep me warm, thank you very much.", she spat at him.

He frowned a bit before wrapping the fabric back around his neck.

"Fine. Have it your way.", he said before he knelt back down to her.

He quickly scooped her up in his arms, and it wasn't long before she started kicking and yelling for him to put her down. He brought her into his house, and gave her blankets and tea. He said she had to converse with him or he would call the authorities.

The pair did small talk for a while before she revealed she ran away from the raid in the tribe. Then he revealed his parents were a part of the army. His father had traveled from the Earth Kingdom for a better life than the slums of Ba Sing Se. So she snuck him in. She keep him a secret for two years before they decided to the join the Sea Forces for extra money. He went under a new name, and posed as her Spouse. but it wasn't til three years afterwards that he proposed to her on the boat in front if their crew. Once the ship came back into port they married. Then his mother became pregnant with him a month later. Two years later his brother was born.

The story touched her. He then explained why he lived alone in the very house where his family lived. His parents had been against the idea of the war from the very beginning. They were always taught that every nation deserved freedom, and respect. And they taught him and his brother the same thing. Once Mako…that was his name, and his brother got older, they had realized on their own why it was so important. Because if the nations could release they were all respectable, and should be free, his parents wouldn't have been buried at sea. They had out spoken about how they hate being away from their children because of the war, and they were executed.

"So…for more reasons than one, I see you as a water tribe native, needing help. After running away from something that we both hate.", he finished.

"Your parents were amazing people.", she told him.

"Yeah. They were.", he said looking away from her.

"So what about your brother? Where does he live?", she asked after a moment of silence.

"He lives in the town. He's married to a wonderful lady. She actually is the owner of the metal manufacture plant near the island.", he explained.

"Sounds interesting.", she said. "Having a family..and job and all."

"Well that's what you have right? Family? Friends?", he asked.

"No. If I made my friends my heart would've been broken too many times from them being taken away. And my Family is sweet and wonderful. Caring. Loving. But, their one job has always been to protect me. And to keep me a secret. When my mom was pregnant, she told everyone she was just gaining weight. But obviously..that didn't work out nine months later when I ran around everywhere and my mom was a twig again.", she told.

He chuckled at the thought of her mini self running around and playing in the snow.

"My masters would travel and arrive by night in case the soldiers saw them, and I would learn each element at a time.", she said.

"How many have you mastered?", he asked.

"Gathering information for the raiders City Boy?", she asked playfully,

"No, I just like finding out more about people that wash up on shore." he said.

She laughed before she told him she was supposed to start air bending this coming week.

"I thought there were no more air benders after Avatar Aang passed away.", he thought out loud.

"No, he had three children, but only one of them turned out to be an airbender. He has a family of his own now, but we were waiting til after the most recent raid to tell them to travel to the tribe.", she explained.

"Oh. Sounds fun.", he said.

"What? Airbending seem boring to you?", she asked.

"No. It's just…you'll have to leave.", he said.

"You expected me to stay? Become your roommate or something?", she asked.

He laughed a bit before he spoke.

"No, I actually don't need a roommate. I don't have any bills to pay. They think this house was torn down after my parents were buried so they don't bring people around showing to sell it or whatever.", he explained.

"Then why don't you want me to leave?", she asked.

"Because I enjoy the company of a beautiful woman. Wouldn't you?", he asked her.

"I don't roll that way, but sure.", she said as a blush ran up her cheeks.

"Heh, you're very interesting Korra.", he said.

"You're very interesting too. Mako.", she said.

She spent the night on his couch, and then left bright and early the next morning. Her parents had been worried sick, and said to never do it again. But once the raid came again, they decided it might be better if she did go where ever she did. She didn't tell them about the boy, and how they talked for hours, and how he was kinda cute. She wouldn't tell them that either way.

So she went back a second time, and she was greeted with him sitting on the sand again, with his scarf, and tea.

"What took you so long?", he asked her once she came out of the water.

The cycle would continue each time. He would bring her inside, and warm her up. And the last few times, he used his fire bending to that himself. She would sit on his lap, and he would rub her with the heat coming from his hands. She felt safe with him. She trusted him. And she would know she was close each time, when the water started getting warmer. But this time, she felt colder from the chill that went down her spine.

There were more guards. Alert and awake and looking into the water guards. And the sky grew darker from storm clouds. She was trapped, and running out of air.

She brought her hand barely to the surface, to let air into the bubble as quickly as she could. And then, she dove deeper and deeper, and faster. Then she got out of the range of the soldiers, the better. But the air was leaving her bubble too soon. And her lungs were begging for it.

She just barely made it out of sight before she came up for a giant breath of air. But she was greeted, with the taste of rain, and waves starting to push against her from the wind. A storm was coming. A big one. She wasted no time returning to the water, swimming full speed ahead.

The current was definitely not being her friend today. she felt like it was trying to punch her back to where she started. That wasn't happening. She had to see him.

Thunder clapped above her, and she was afraid of staying the water any longer if lightning was near. She brought herself to the surface in hopes of seeing him and the red of his scarf. Luckily she did see him. And he was shouting he name. She prayed the waves would change course and bring her to him. She was so close. She was getting warmer and warmer as she inched in, but the cold still stung her nerves.

And then, the waves swallowed her. She went beneath the surface, too fast for her to catch any breath. She struggled. She fought. And then, she could the the pitch black starting to take over her eyes. And then the humid air greeted her, with the strong arms the pulled her up into a warm chest. He saved her.

"You're okay. You're okay.", he kept repeating into her ear.

He brought her to shore, and quickly wrapped her back up in his strong arms. He cradled her head into his neck as he brought them inside.

"What were you thinking?", he asked.

"I'm s-s-so c-cold.", she shivered.

He grabbed the blanket he always had for her, and snuggled her in it. And then he realized she should get out of her wet clothes. But he knew that had to wait.

"I was so worried. Are you alright.?", he asked as she she laid against him.

"I'm fine.", she said. "I'm glad you were here."

"I'll always be here. Don't worry about that.", he whispered.

"You're lucky. You always get to be so warm.", she said into his neck.

"Love warms a heart.", he said.

And then, she left the crook of his neck, and look up into his hazel eyes. And then they dropped to his lips. She replaced them with hers.

(So what do you guys think? Should I continue?)


	2. Chapter 2

His lips were warm, just like she suspected. Her eyes were closed as she was mentally praying she didn't just give her first kiss to someone who didn't want it. But as she felt his fingers dig into her skin through the blanket, and his head leaning into hers, she thought it might be the best decision she ever made.

He kissed her slowly, and the suspense was sending more chills down her spine. She was freezing, she didn't exactly need more shivering.

Mako pulled back slightly and Korra opened her eyes to a face full of worry and flushed cheeks. His lips were pinker than before, and she noticed his breathing was close to nothing.

"Korra…", he whispered.

"I-I-", she shivered.

He mentally cursed as he should have been focused on making sure she didn't get hypothermia from her wet clothes and almost wet blanket than cuddling and comforting her.

He picked her up, an arm under her knees and an arm behind her back. She snuggled into the crook of his neck, and Mako couldn't help but brush his lips at the top of her soaked hair before he brought her into the closest bedroom.

He laid her gently on the bed while he unwrapped the blanket and tried to pull off her wet clothes. He could see the goosebumps arise as the air made contact with her skin. He tried his best to fight the urge to again hold her to make her stop freezing from the crisp air and the cold water surrounding her. But this would help her more, and he knew.

Soon he got Korra into her underclothes. He felt as though he went as far as he could. Korra gave him no permission to-

"Are you gonna pull them off or should I do it?", she said, barely without a chatter of her teeth between her words.

"Um..", he said awkwardly. "Korra I don't think-"

She pulled him down by the scarf to her lips again. She was more confident this time. Her nimble fingers massaged the sides of his neck while he couldn't help but moan and let his tongue slip into her mouth. She broke the kiss for it seemed as quickly as it came.

"I'm gonna need you to hold me.", she told.

"Well I planned on that…sort of.", Mako explained.

"Please. Do it, I don't mind. You can touch me."

"Korra, it's not that I'm worried about."

Her eyes widened. She never thought of herself as desirable. Her kisses were out of instinct, even the slightly heated one they just had. He seemed to like it though. But she never thought he would want to do something like that with her, let alone kiss her back. But he was now saying he might have a problem seeing her naked. Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

"Then what is it?"

He gulped.

"I…If I'm gonna see you like this, I'd want it under different circumstances."

Oh.

She knew what he was saying.

"Well…can you stil-"

Now it was his turn to surprise her. He pressed a kiss to her lips before he embraced her. He wrapped the blankets around them before he pulled her into his arms and she snuggled into his chest.

"Of course I can."

She smiled against his shirt. It was also a little cold from him getting her out of the water. But his warm skin was enough for her to be falling asleep.

Once Mako thought she was in a deep slumber, he eased out of the bed to take of his wet clothes so he could keep her and himself as warm as he could. As he was taking off his shirt and pants, Korra's eyes fluttered open and she couldn't help but take a peak at the strong young man. His muscles flexed as he moved and when he turned, she got a side peak at his abs. He was desirable, that was for sure. She felt his muscles before but seeing them was a different story for her. Being embraced by him was now a dream come true to her. Now she's glad they waited to see each other all the way. She'd want to see all of him under different circumstances too.

Mako turned back around and Korra's eyes shut before he could suspect a thing. He climbed back under the blanket to see a pink hue in her cheeks. He smiled and pulled her close again as sleep took both of them.

* * *

Korra woke to the dark cloudy morning sky. The aftermath of storm clouds were making their way South outside of Mako's window. Her head was laying on his chest and she listened to his steady heart beat and breaths. Her hand went to rub on his chest, and again, it was out of instinct. She didn't know where it came from but so far all the affection she's given him hadn't done anything bad. She kissed him, twice. She stayed with him during the night…well…he stayed with her. And now she was letting him sleep in while birds outside chirped out on the beach. And she didn't notice until now that they were in Mako's own room, and she wasn't in the guest bed.

She was startled when Mako yawned and he started to open his eyes and return from his dreams. He rubbed his eyes as he squeezed her shoulder out of acknowledgement.

"Hey.", she said as she peered up at him.

"Hey.", he yawned with a grin on his lips. "You sleep ok?"

"Yeah. Thanks to you."

He smirked before he pecked her forehead.

"Look, about last night-",she started off.

"I was going to kiss you when you got here."

Whoa…huh?

"I had everything planned out. I was going to ask you to stay the whole two days with me and I was gonna make you dinner, walk on the beach…it was really cheesy honestly but at the end of everything I just wanted to kiss you. Tell you how I felt."

"Well…how do you feel?"

He turned to face her. He took her hand in his and their fingers folded together.

"I feel like I have a crush on a girl who washed up on shore, and that I would have been torn apart if I hadn't saved her last night."

She felt a spark of pain run from her chest through her right arm as he spoke. Without wasting another moment, she moved forward to his lips again. As her lips brushed against his, she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. His hands brought her closer by the waist while the pair got lost in euphoria with each other's lips. Once Korra was breathless, she gently pulled away and he leaned his forehead on hers.

"I feel like I'll never be able to repay you for all you've done for me this past year."

He smirked before he kissed her forehead.

"Mako! Hey Mako! You here?", a voice called out from the hall.

"Shit!"

Korra turned her head to the door as she heard the voice.

"Who's that?", she asked.

"Could only be one idiot who has my key,", Mako explained. "My brother."

A/N: Hey guys! SO yeah! After a lot of requests for a second chapter and a lot of thinking and figuring a bunch of stuff out, here's chapter two! Don't worry, chapter three should be out in about a week. Check out my new Mulitchapter fic too! It's called We're Just Friends. Thanks guys! Reviews are always appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

"Crap! Why now?!", Mako hissed to himself as he scurried out of the bed to the door.

Korra laid there with her confused eyes following him as he was about to open the door. But before Mako could touch the knob, the door opened before him and his brother walked in.

"Hey Mako, are you-woah oh oh!", Bolin teased. "Way to go Mako!"

"Bo, no. She's not-"

"He snores, doesn't he?", Bolin asked her.

Korra giggled a little while Mako pushed him out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"I don't snore."

Bolin snickered and glanced back at the door.

"So who's the lovely lady?", he asked.

"None of your-"

"Oh come on Mako! First time you ever bring a girl home and I can't even know her name?"

Mako pinched the bridge of his nose before he sighed.

"Her name is Korra. Now, what are you doing here?"

"Well I came to tell you I'm finally bought the ring. I'm proposing to Asami tonight!"

"That's great! But, why did you have to tell me at the break of dawn?"

"I have to hide it here. She's cleaning today, I don't wanna risk hiding it in the wrong spot."

"Uh, sure go ahead. Hide it in the guest room."

"Thanks.", he said as he strolled over to the guest room door. "How about that storm last night? Man that was one hell of a show!"

Mako poured himself a cup of coffee, trying to ignore the flashbacks of himself standing on the sand worrying his skull out and running like there was no tomorrow when he saw her rise up and fall below the water.

"Uh…yeah. Real entertaining."

Bolin strolled back into the kitchen to see Mako sipping his beverage.

"Oh, I guess you were distracted by entertainment of your own though, eh?", he teased.

"We didn't sleep together. Well…ok we didn't have sex.", Mako explained.

"So just cuddling? That's boring!"

"Says the man who will do nothing but cuddle and kiss his soon to be Fiancé."

"That's an actual relationship though! One night stands, you gotta be down and dirty. Not heart felt and mushy."

"She's not a one night stand!"

"I hope not! Or else she didn't get her evening's worth out of it."

"Bo, we're not involved like that."

"But you're involved?"

Mako stood there silently staring at his little brother. Then he stared at his mug as he sipped from it.

"Oh my spirits Mako's finally got a girlfriend!"

"She's not my-", he interjected.

"Uh huh, you say that now.", Bolin said with a wink. "I'll get out of your hair. Treat her right! Bring her coffee! Kiss her forehead! Girls like that!"

"She's not my-"

"Later bro!"

The door shut and locked before Mako could have at it with Bolin. He shook his head before he sipped his coffee again and turned back to his bedroom door. But instead of a closed door, Korra was leaning against the threshold, still in her bindings from last night, and giving him a glare.

"Um…so that's my brother…", he said to fill the awkward space.

"You were _really_ quick to say that I wasn't your girlfriend.", she retorted.

He bit his lip and put his coffee back on the counter before he spoke.

"Well we hadn't exactly discussed it. I mean, it's not that I wouldn't want that…"

She began to slowly walk towards him as he spoke on.

"My brother's just a little noisy and I didn't want him to assume-"

Korra was up close and personal now. Their faces were only a matter of inches away.

"You know, you may be stubborn Mako.", she said as her nimble fingers climbed up his chest to his broad shoulder. "But you sure are gullible."

She grinned before she pressed her lips to his again. His eyes shut slowly as her arms went to wrap around his neck, and his went to pool at her waist. He felt her cool skin under his touch. Their lips moved slowly and tenderly together, but it was cut too short for Mako's taste. She pulled back gently and she pecked his cheek before she stole his coffee mug and sipped from it herself.

"So you want me to be your girlfriend?, she asked as the hazelnut scent filled the space between them.

"Well…I need a date to my brother's wedding.", he mumbled.

"Your brother seems nice. Does he drop by often?"

"Only a few times a month. And sometimes Asami comes along too."

"Well, how about you and I give this a test run?"

"Huh?"

"We don't call each other boyfriend and girlfriend, but he treat each other as we would a boyfriend or girlfriend. And if we like it then we call it official."

Mako blinked a few times before he nodded and took the empty cup from her a put it in the sink.

"Not that much would be changing…"

Mako chuckled at her words as he walked back over to her.

"What's so funny?"

"Trust me, I wouldn't treat you as you are right now if you were my girlfriend."

"Well…", she husked, before staring up into his golden eyes. "How would you treat me?"

He inhaled. It took all the guts he had but he cupped her face and smashed his lips to hers again. This kiss was nothing close to what the others were like before. It was passionate and hot, like Korra never experienced before. His hand went to massage her neck and run his fingers through her silky hair. The other to skim down her waist. His hand rested on her hip while his lips devoured hers. Their tongues met and Korra couldn't hold back a single moan. Then he felt her hips grind into his. He smirked through the kiss as he started to push her back to the living room, and onto his couch. Where all their romantic shenanigans started just the evening before.

She had no clue what she was doing though. Every single kiss, caress, and moan was out of pleasure and instinct. He straddled her over the couch, his knee between her legs. He still controlled their heated kiss as she began to run her hands over his strong back. As much as he enjoyed it, he had his own plans.

He grabbed her wrists and pressed them into the couch. He dragged her bottom lips through his teeth as he pinned her arms over her head. Her chest rose up to his as her back arched. This kiss of theirs was driving Korra crazy. She had never experienced anything like this with her body, or another person.

She moaned against his mouth one last time before he parted their lip lock. He gazed down at her, lust filling his eyes, and hers as well. She looked up at him innocently though, as if she was mentally asking, _why did you stop?_

He smirked and pecked her forehead, somewhat taking his brother's advice.

"That's how I'd treat you."

She gasped quietly as he raised himself from her, and helped her up.

"I have to shower. You can use the guest one. There's extra soap and stuff in there if you need it.", he said as he walked back towards his room.

"Wait! Um…what are we doing? Today I mean?", she asked, trying to regain herself.

He glanced back and smiled at her.

"Whatever you want."

Needless to say, right now she wanted nothing but to join him in his shower. And for him to treat him like his girlfriend every moment of every day. This warmer weather might be getting to her head, but there was no way she'd want to go back to the South Pole over this.


	4. Chapter 4

Korra watched Mako's door close as she ran her hand through her hair. It was a little dirty from her being in the ocean yesterday. She didn't understand how Mako could've enjoyed running his fingers through it when it was a little tangled and dry. She could use a shower anyways. She strolled over to the guest room, bed all made. She went into the bathroom, it was bigger than she thought.

The white tile was somewhat relaxing to her. A giant tub and a giant shower. But a single sink. A mirror above it. She glanced at her neck in the mirror. She rubbed the tender area where Mako's lips had suckled her skin not too long ago. She started to wonder if all the kids before in the tribe who rumored about hickeys and marks, might actually be proud of what just happened. She also wondered if it was such a bad thing she wanted a mark. Maybe two. To be marked as Mako's property. To be owned by him in a way…

She smiled at the mirror before she started to unwrap her bindings. Once she was bear, she took a look inside the shower. Mako said there was extra stuff. She found a few bottles filled with what she assumed was manufactured shampoo and other things. But then something else caught her eye, a razor. Her mother said not to remove her hair like the men in her tribe do. Cause it would keep her warm. Well…it was pretty warm here already. And maybe Mako would like her smooth skin.

She switched on the water. Warm water at her finger tips…she didn't have that in the South pole. She sighed pleasantly as the water poured down her skin. The water soothed her muscles and she almost forgot the whole point of why she was in there. She reached for a bottle and realized it was shampoo. It smelled incredibly pleasant and floral…why would Mako buy something so…feminine? Did he expect her to use the bathroom?

It continued with the scent of lavender filling the shower and the room from the conditioner and the body wash. And then she finally grabbed the razor, and she swore she never made a better decision than the one to kiss Mako last night. Her skin smelled, and felt incredible.

After feeling like she had been in there for too long, she turned off the water and stepped out. She found the mirror fogged up, and the air smelled as pleasant as the bottle of soap did. She grabbed a towel on a rack and dried herself off with the soft cloth. Then she took a look into the foggy mirror. She had no idea where the desire came from but she took her finger and drew a circle, with eyes and a smile within it, as she had a smile of her own to match.

She took her wrappings off the counter to wrap them back around herself, but then she realized, she had no clean clothes in the room. She mentally cursed as she wondered how'd she get out of this one. She bit her lip as she scurried out of the bathroom. But as soon as she opened the door, she was greeted with Mako placing pieces of folded clothes on the bed. She felt her cheeks get warm from the short embarrassment.

"You ok?", he asked.

"I…um…", she dragged on. "I don't have any clothes. I mean I do, but they're in your room and filled with ocean water and-"

"Relax,", he interjected. "I have clothes right here."

She looked him over and realized he had clothes on too.

_Damn it…_

She wanted at least another peak at him.

She looked at the bed to see a red shirt and a pair of black pants. She returned her gaze to him to see he was wearing a grey coat and his red scarf. She missed that scarf, she didn't see him wearing it last night though.

"I'll just give you some privacy.", he said as he started to walk back towards the door.

Korra's lips quirked to the side as he left the room. Oh how she wished he would help her dress and be close to her again. For him to help slip the shirt over her head as his hands touched her waist again, and how he would kiss her neck after he shirt was snug over her figure. And how maybe he'd want to take it right off again so they could kiss and have as much skin contact as possible. But she knew that wasn't happening any time soon.

She pulled the clothes on, and she laid her wolf tails aside. She would let her hair down today. She was changing everything up. She smiled as she brushed her now soft hair through, making sure Mako had no reason to refuse running his fingers through it.

She walked out to see Mako throwing her other clothes into a washing machine.

"So,", he asked walking back over to her, "decided what you wanna do?"

"Um…well…how about you show me around? The…town I mean.", she said.

He smiled grabbed her hand, and started to walk her towards the door.

"Where we are right now, is Ember Island."

* * *

Pretty soon Mako had them walking on through to the main part of the small town. Mako, holding her hand, the whole time. There was vendors, restaurants, and street performers. Korra found a new engaging thing at every turn. She and Mako had stopped at a small fish vendor where they both shared a basket of fried calamari.

"So…when is your brother coming to get the ring?", she asked.

"Huh? How do you know about that?", he asked as she bit into her fish.

"I heard you guys talking, remember? Can I met his girlfriend? Is she nice? Is she pretty?", she asked.

"So many questions…", he chuckled.

She smiled as the wind whipped through her free hair. She hadn't had this much fun in a long time.

"He's probably getting it right about now. We can go see them tomorrow probably. Wouldn't wanna interrupt them tonight.", he said.

"Why?"

Mako gave her a funny look, as if it wasn't obvious.

"Proposing? That's a really private moment.", he explained. "I'm sure Bo is planning a nice dinner and everything."

"Well…what if you and I had a nice dinner? Since we're having this test run.", she suggested.

He smirked and popped a piece of calamari in his mouth.

"Ok, we can do that."

She smiled as his thumb brushed over her knuckles.

"Will you…treat me like your girlfriend again?", she asked shyly.

He looked at her differently now. The same darker look came into his eyes, and she bit her lip as he looked her over.

"What exactly are you asking me?"

She inhaled. It was now or never.

"This morning…what we did."

"What about it?"

"Can we do that again?"

He smiled and chuckled a little as a pink hue came to her cheeks.

"Never mind it was a stupid que-"

He pressed his lips to hers gently. She would never get tired of him cutting her off with the pleasant feeling of his lips on hers. He pulled back slowly and she really wished he lingered.

"I don't wanna go too far though, ok?", he asked.

"Oh yeah, definitely.", she agreed. Even though she felt she had no limits at the moment.

* * *

The pair walked back at sunset hand in hand to Mako's beach house. She didn't know how they would all start this, but she knew she wanted to cut him off with a kiss this time, someway, somehow.

Mako unlocked the door and she followed inside. But once they got in, she knew something was off.

"Mako, do you hear something?"

Mako paused in his actions and listened closely to the air. A weird noise was definitely coming from the guest room.

"Stay here.", he commanded.

He walked into his room, started digging around for something. But as curious as Korra was, she disobeyed his command, and walked to the guest as she got closer, she heard voices.

"She's been here. Her parka was found her with her hair pieces."

Oh no. She knew those voices. She immediately crept away from the door and went back to Mako's room. She closed the door and locked it as Mako looked at her with a puzzled look.

"What are you doing?", he whispered.

"They're here. In the house.", she whispered back.

"Who?"

"Fire nation raiders. They're looking for me."

Mako's eye widened. He began to close all his windows, cover them, and then he brought Korra to sit on the bed.

"I'll take care of it."

And with that, he gently closed the door behind him. Then she heard another door open.

"What the..what are you two doing on my property?!"

"Your-sir we have knowledge that the Avatar is staying in your home."

"That's ridiculous. And that gives you no right to barge into my home!"

"Well sir, we uh-"

"Get out! Get out of my home!"

Then she heard footsteps quickly running out past the door, and the front door slamming shut. Then she heard quick footsteps coming back before Mako ran in to embrace her. She let out the air she was holding in as his arms circled around her. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt a tear escape and roll down her cheek.

"They almost found me…", she quietly sobbed.

"No they didn't. Shhh…", he comforted.

He picked her up, and sat on the bed with her in his lap. She hid into the crook of his neck while he held her close and tight to his warm, soft skin.

"I won't let them find you. I promise."

He kissed her temple as he rocked her back and forth on his lap. Those were the only kisses she wanted now. And this was the only way she wanted to be treated tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Korra fingers dug into the fabric of Mako's shirt. His gentle hands rubbed her back while she sobbed quietly.

"I'm not safe here…", she murmured.

"Yes you are.", Mako told her. "They won't come back here. You'll always be safe with me."

Korra glanced up at the firebender. His eyes looked down at hers somberly.

"I can't stay here much longer…", she quivered.

Mako's eyes widened. And then she felt him pull her as close as he could to her. This is the longest she had stayed with him. And he didn't want her to go. Not ever.

"Korra it's dangerous out there.", he whispered into her hair.

"I'm putting you in danger here.", she retorted.

"No you're not!", he exclaimed. "You can't go!"

And with that, she was struggling out of his embrace. She marched out of his room, him following her right behind. Trying to grab her wrists and stop her. But she walked on.

"So you're just gonna swim off, in the middle of the night?!", Mako shouted.

"My parents must be worried about me! I have to make sure they're ok! I have to make sure you're ok too!", she explained. "I have to end this war anyways! I have to train! I can't run around this little island and be caught up in you!"

Mako stopped in his tracks. They were on the shore now. Her feet barely in the water. She turned back to him and just stared.

"I can help you.", Mako spoke. "I want to help you end this war. And I can protect you, and me. And if you think I'm gonna let you leave like this then you better think again. Because I was caught up in you the day I found you."

Korra's eyes began to fill with tears again. The first person she ever felt like was her only friend, and someone who she would do anything for, would do anything for her. Before she knew it, her heels were digging into the sand and her hands were gripping his firm neck, and pulling his lips down to hers. Only briefly, before he could wrap his arms around her, Korra pulled back and whispered,

"I'm sorry."

She ran before he could catch her, and she was gone in the waves. Mako knew he would never catch up, but he knew how he could.

* * *

Korra's technique for going back wasn't too different from how she would get to Mako's house in the first place. The air bubble though, was harder to do in the dark. And looking around for fire nation guards, she already knew would be a challenge. But if it meant making sure her parents knew of her safety, and she knew of their own safety, it was worth it.

She realized that being distracted by Mako and his affection would have made her stay longer and maybe even forget about her life back home all together. She'd stop training, and maybe she'd stay hidden with Mako and his brother for the rest of her life. But she wasn't going to be a secret. And she wasn't going to keep the people she loved a secret either.

The water temperature crept downward the farther she got. But she stopped in her tracks once she saw a bright light.

The border. A light house must be in it. Korra's teeth began to chatter from being in the chilly water for so long. Now she was thinking maybe staying with Mako wasn't such a bad idea.

She gulped, trying to come up with a back up plan. So far right now, it was to use whatever strength she had left to swim back to Mako, and give him one hell of an apology.

She moved her hair out of her face and the skin of her hand was almost numb from the cold. She was about to duck her head under the water to turn back, when she turned to the sound of a motor. Up ahead, riding at full speed, was a white boat. Making it's way towards her. And as she squinted, she could see who was steering it. Bolin.

"You sure she's out here?!", he shouted.

"Positive! She usually-wait! Stop here!"

That son of-how did he even get Bolin out here? Bolin was supposed to be having dinner and proposing to Asami.

A ladder fell onto the side of the boat. Mako began to climb down on it. Korra gazed up at the young man who found her in no time.

"Korra! Come on!", he shouted.

She didn't respond. She was in a daze at him. All her exhaustion began to kick in. The cold feeling from the water began to disappear. Her eyes began to close slowly.

"No! Aw shit, Korra!", Mako shouted before he dove right in. She could hear the water splash as he swam over to her. He wrapped her up in his arms and began to swim back over to the ladder. Her arms around his neck, her head resting on his shoulder. Bolin began to pull them up on the ladder, but then he seized.

"Mako! The light's coming over here!", he warned.

Mako did the only thing he could think that the guards would leave him and Korra alone for.

"Mako?", she groaned.

He'd apologize for his actions later. He pressed her back up against the boat, and began to kiss her. Korra's eyes shot open in shock. Now wasn't really the best time for this…

But as the light came along, she realized his plan, and when along with it. She kissed him back, her hands running through his wet hair. As the light shown on the both of the from the light tower, it stopped. Then an intercom came on.

"Hey love birds! You're out of bounds! Move back to shore!"

Mako pulled away as the light moved on. He glanced down at Korra who was still chattering. He could hear Bolin laughing at their cover up before he came back over to hoist them up on the ladder. Mako grabbed onto the ladder while holding Korra close.

"Are you really sorry now?", he asked.

"Please don't kick me out.", she shivered.

Mako only smiled. Then he snuggled her into his chest before he pecked her forehead.

"I won't, as long as you don't run away."

"Deal.", she agreed before she kissed his cheek.

He scooped her up in his arms once they were on the deck. Bolin turned the boat around while Mako brought her down into the boat.

He brought her into a small room where a bed laid. He placed her on the soft blankets, and grabbed more to wrap her up in. She watched him move around the small room before he came and sat in front of her on the bed. His clothes were dripping, and his black hair that was usually in a spike, was dripping over his forehead. She found it a little cute.

"Is getting lost at sea, and me rescuing you a hobby of yours?", he chuckled.

She didn't reply. She only let him began to wrap her around in a blanket. But her stilled his hand. He looked at her, confused.

"We're still going tomorrow.", she stated. "I have to make sure they're ok."

"Korra it's too dangerous."

"That's what people said before I came over here, but I'm sitting here, talking to you."

She had a point. She'd been sneaking over and back for the past year, just to escape and visit him, and no one had suspected a thing until today.

"Alright. I'm coming with you though.", he told her. "And please…don't ever scare me like that again. I almost thought I lost another person I cared about at sea."

Korra's eyes fell, remembering how his parents died together, fighting on the ships.

He gently grabbed her chin and tilted her face up. She leaned forward before he did, and chastely kissed him. She lingered this time, savoring in the moment. Then her kisses became less chaste. She bit lower lip, and then their tongues made contact. Her fingers traveled to the edge of his shirt, and began to pull it up. She could feel his tight muscles under his skin as her hand grazed against it. He broke the kiss as she pulled it over his head. He only looked at her, waiting for her next move.

She reached onto the edge of the shirt he gave her earlier and pulled it up and over her own head. Then she scooter closer, almost into his lap. and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed his forehead before she came back to his eye level and murmured,

"Keep me warm."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: THIS GOT SCREWED UP THE FIRST TIME I'M SORRY

Mako's eyes fluttered open once he heard a quiet knock at his door. Waves brushed against each other in the current outside the steel walls. He looked down to see Korra snuggled into his chest again, one arm resting over his toned stomach, the other just above his still damp hair. He knew it wouldn't take long to get back to the dock but-

"Mako? Mako, are you awake?", a voice asked behind the door.

He knew it was Asami, coming to check up on the both of them. Before he could respond, the ivory skinned girl had gently opened the door to see the pair wrapped up in each other.

"Ma-oh I'm sorry.", Asami whispered.

"It's fine. What's up?", Mako whispered back.

"Bo's making sure everything's tied up. Do you and her want to spend the night?", she asked.

Mako's thumb brushed along Korra's back, covered in her still damp bindings. He glanced back down at her, remembering how she wanted to travel back to the South Pole to check in on her family. Maybe they could all plan it out together at a decent hour.

"That would be great, thank you.", he answered.

Asami nodded and patted his bare shoulder. She quietly left the room, leaving Mako in his thoughts on how to politely wake her up. He continued to gently rub her smooth back and watch her sleep against his skin. He didn't want to disturb her after the scare they just had out in the water. But he knew she needed an actual bed, and a warm meal.

He sighed before he pressed his lips to the top of her head. Then he gently shook her awake. She groaned and leaned more into him.

"What?", she muffled.

"We're at Bo's house. You want some dinner?", he asked.

She nodded against him and he smiled. Then keeping her leaning against him, he sat up with her in his lap. His arm behind her back, and then the other to wrap under her knees. He rose with her and walked out of the room and up to the deck of the boat.

The cool air of the night met Korra's mocha skin. There was no blankets or shirts to warm her now. Only the tall fire bender carrying her. She shivered against him and tried to fight the chattering of her teeth. Mako felt her shake and he tried bend some warmth through his hands. She crept back into his neck while he walked down the dock, into his brother's…well…Asami's mansion.

The place was a maze to the unknown eye, but Mako knew the place like the back of his hand. He made his way up the stars and down the hall on the left and found the guest room that was always reserved for him. The bed was big enough for four people, he was sure. The bathroom might as well have been a spa. But the warm, silky soft sheets were what Mako cared about at the moment, for Korra's sake.

The room was decorated in the red attire that no one could escape if living in the fire nation. He gently laid her on the bed, where she was sitting up and facing him. Her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were flushed from the cold. He brushed his thumb over her cheekbone, and she leaned into his warm touch.

"Do you want some other clothes?", he asked.

She was barely wearing any at the moment. She was left in her bindings and the shorts he had lent her back at the beach house. He was in the same situation. She glanced down to see his toned chest and stomach. Then she quickly admired the strong arms that had been carrying her for-she had lost track how many times he picked her up. She never saw his legs. She wanted to.

"Korra?", he asked again.

She returned to his face. That perfect face that she would never get tired of seeing, even in this state of mind. She grabbed the hand that was caressing her face and brought it to her lips. She kissed his palm gently, then folded her fingers into his.

"I want you to take them off.", she murmured.

"What?", he asked.

She leaned forward and pecked him briefly. His eyes closing in accord.

"Different circumstances, right?", she whispered.

He gulped. He still wanted this with her but…it wasn't the right time. Or the right place. It would be inappropriate from them to-

He mentally pushed his responsible thoughts aside and kissed her again. His hands weaving into her wet brunette hair. The scenario seemed so familiar since it wasn't too long ago they were lip locked and dripping wet on a bed. He pushed her back onto the bed, her back meeting the silky sheets. Their tongues meet while Mako hooked his thumbs around the shorts and jerked them off her hips and down her thighs. Her hands had gone to cup his jaw but then traveled down onto his smooth, pale back.

She kicked off the shorts right before his hands went to one of her own on his back, and pressed it into the sheets. He did the same with the other. Their lip lock continued and Korra raised her hips up into his and she felt something else press against her aching core.

And then the kiss stopped. Mako had pulled back, breathlessly and glanced down at the girl. He pressed his forehead gently into hers. Her eyes shut as she tried to catch her breath.

"Are you sure you want this?", he murmured.

She bit her lip. She was caught up in arousal and her mind was swimming in her feelings for her attractive friend. As much as she wanted to do something like this, she knew as well it wasn't the right place and time.

"No.", she answered. "I think we should stop."

Mako sighed before he raised himself up from her and turned to sit on the edge of the grand bed. He held his head in his hands and ran his fingers through his Raven hair. She felt bad for making him confused and aroused for no reason. She sat back up and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her cheek into his shoulder, and her chest into his back.

"I'm sorry.", she said.

"No, don't be.", he murmured. "There'll be a right time."

She kissed his shoulder before she let go of her grip around him. He rose up and began to put on some of the clothes he had in one of the drawers.

"I'll bring you up some food.", he said.

Korra nodded and watched him walk out of the room. Then she fell against a pillow behind her, then grabbed another one to press into her face. She screamed into the fabric.

* * *

Mako tried to run everything of what had just happened through his head. Usually he was so cool and collected. He could resist temptation. But Korra…sitting there in front of him, begging for his touch and affection. The last few times when he had kissed her, it was straight out of him intentionally going for it.

She kissed him in the first place when he had saved her from drowning on her way back from the South Pole. Then she had requested for him to kiss her in a passionate way. Then it was small pecks here and there when they went through out town. The kiss against the boat was to distract the guards. But what had happened upstairs…was completely from his arousal. His want and desire for Korra had built to the point where he had thrown good reason out the window and gave into his desires. But in the knick of time, he came to his senses and realized just exactly what they were about to do.

He quickly made his way down the stairs and into Asami's kitchen which smelled just like the creamy soup Bolin always ordered at the cafe she used to work at. The mansion and money had entirely come from when she left the little restaurant to expand into the works of automobiles.

He saw Bolin leaning over a counter with a cup of what Mako assumed was tea in his hand.

"Well, how is she?", Bolin asked.

"A little-um-she's fine.", Mako stuttered. He didn't want to exactly say she was probably caught up in lustful thinking.

Bolin's eyebrow raised before he shrugged.

"You wanna tell us what happened now?", Bolin asked.

"She…ran off.", he explained.

Asami turned away from the stove and gave Mako a funny look.

"Ran off?", she asked. "She's a person, not a stray dog. How could she have run off?"

Mako bit his lip, recalling her distress over the men in red uniforms invading the house. Her marching out onto the beach, then kissing him goodbye as she swam faster than he could say out into the sea.

"Well…technically she swam off.", Bolin corrected her.

She rolled her eyes at her boyfriend before she returned to Mako, awaiting an answer.

"Some guards broke into mom and dad's house. They were looking for her.", he explained.

"Looking for her? Why?", Bolin asked.

Mako sighed. He hadn't told his brother all about how he and the Avatar had been spending the past year together and her once a month visits to him. This was going to be one hell of an explanation.

* * *

Korra decided to distract herself from memories of Mako by searching around the room. She went back to the dresser he had approached before. She opened up a drawer in search of some different clothes. But she came across some other type of garments.

It looked…familiar and yet odd at the same time to her. It was a padded material that was covered in deep red silk and black lace. There was a smaller piece of fabric next to it of the same material. Then putting two and two together, Korra realized just what exactly she was holding. And because of her curiosity, and the fact she needed some dry clothes, she decided to put them on.

* * *

"What in the name of-", Bolin started.

"I know, I know. It's hard to take in but it's the truth.", Mako assured him.

"You could have gotten thrown in prison today!", Asami scolded.

"Well I didn't. And more importantly, she didn't.", Mako noted.

"So what exactly is your plan in all this?", Bolin asked.

"Huh? My plan?", Mako asked back.

"Yeah. Were you hoping to keep her a secret here for the rest of your life? Did you wanna get married, have a few kids? Grow old together? If you even make it that long!", Bolin exclaimed.

"Make it that-what do you mean?", Mako asked.

"Did you just wanna keep her all to yourself? The world is falling apart out there and now she can finally end this war! And you decide to not tell anybody about this? Not even me when I first met her?"

Mako pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Wait…Bo?", Asami asked. "When did you meet her?"

"This morning.", he answered.

"Where?"

"Mako's place."

"What were you doing over there?"

The color in Bolin's face was drained. Mako knew he hadn't gotten to proposing to Asami before he came rushing in saying he need to use the boat for an emergency.

"Just…visiting.", Bolin lied.

Asami scowled, she could see right through him.

* * *

The black straps felt foreign to Korra as she gazed at herself in the mirror of the bathroom. The cups of the bra made her breasts swell together. The lacey underwear was snug around her hips. A little black bow was over her core. She felt…more desirable. Like she could seduce Mako if he didn't want to be. But he made it clear that wasn't going to happen tonight.

She pouted at her reflection right before she heard the door opening.

"Korra? I brought up some hot soup.", Mako's voiced called from the bedroom.

Oh shit. She began to mentally panic. She had left her bindings out on the floor by the bed. She would have to walk out eventually or he would walk in to find her. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut, begging for him to go away and let her change back into her boring white bindings or she would upset him more.

"Korra? You in there?", he asked again.

She prayed for some spirit to grant her mercy as she slowly stepped towards the door. Before she could put her hand on the knob, Mako had already opened it.

"Are you-"

His words had stopped. His jaw, he was sure, had dropped open. The sight of her in…oh sweet Raava it's like she was torturing him now. The way her breasts were cupped in that bra…her toned legs that were smooth and shining in the light of the bathroom. Her lip that was still a little plump and swollen from their earlier lip lock…

"Mako…I-I'm sorry.", Korra's voice quivered.

He just stared at her, and looked her over. She bit her lip out of nerves, and awkwardness from the silence. She opened her mouth to say more but just as she did, Mako's lips had met hers again in a bruising kiss. His hands had wrapped around the base of her neck. His eyes were closed and his eyebrows narrowed. She gasped at the contact of their skin but she soon melted under the touch and affection of the firebender.

Her fingers went to tug and grip at the hair on the back of his neck. His tongue had slid gently into her mouth and lightly brushed the roof. She moaned against the seams of his lips. That noise alone could make him weak.

His hands had traveled down her sides and once they reached her backside, he caressed the smooth exposed skin. His kisses made their way down to the pulse of her neck, and he'd be sure to mark her.

Korra knew Mako wasn't like this when he'd take care of her on her visits. During those times, he was calm, caring, gentle, safe. The Mako she was desperate for in that moment was possessive, daring, out of control, but most of all, fucking hot and bothered. All because of her.

"I want you.", he grunted.

Her nails grazed against his t-shirt on his shoulders as he squeezed her ass.

"Then take me.", she moaned.

That's all the permission he needed. He hoisted her up onto him, his hands under her butt. She wrapped her legs around his waist as they continued in their desperate and heated kisses. He gently laid her on the plush mattress before he began to strip himself of his clothing. She admired him as she laid back onto the silk. She reached behind her back and undid her bra and tossed it aside. Soon he was kissing her up her stomach and placing his lips around her hard nipple.

The sound she made was glorious to him. He didn't know where all this satisfaction came from pleasuring her but it could make him loyal to her for all of time.

* * *

The rest of the night was a blur to the both of them. It was filled with kisses, caresses, and moans. Soon the lights had gone out and Korra was asleep on one of the red pillows. Mako laid on his side and watched her snooze. He started to get lost in his thoughts again.

He was afraid at first that he had been to bold, or he should have controlled himself more. But realizing that today or even tomorrow could be the last day he saw her, he didn't want to risk not doing all the things he wanted with her before time ran out. He brushed his hand against her cheek and he smiled.

Maybe it wasn't the right time, or the right place. But Korra, was most certainly the right person.


	7. Chapter 7

Mako groaned to himself as his eyes opened to the morning sun, greeting him through the giant windows inside the bedroom. He glanced over his shoulder to see that Korra was still sleeping next to him. She was snuggled into the silk pillow, and Mako couldn't bare to disturb her. The sun started to glisten along her smooth mocha skin. Not wanting the sun to shine in her blue eyes and awaken her, Mako slid out of bed to close the curtains.

Since the movement of the mattress made Korra stir, her eyes slowly opened. And the first thing she saw was Mako standing, naked as the day he was born. She giggled to herself quietly as she saw his cute, pale bottom. Then once she saw him begin to turn she closed her eyes and pretended to still be asleep.

Mako came back to the bed and slid under the expensive covers. He laid on his side and gazed at Korra's supposedly sleeping form. He smiled to himself and began to barely brush his fingers through her long, chocolate brown hair. Pretending to sleep was getting harder for Korra since she enjoyed the feeling of his fingers along the side of her scalp. And sure enough, she began to smile at his touch. She slowly opened her eyes, they met his.

"Good morning.", he greeted, his voice low in a sweet whisper.

Korra yawned before she scooted closer to the young man. She brushed her nose against his.

"Indeed it is.", she whispered back.

She chastely kissed him and his fingers went back to grazing through her hair. Their lips parted, but just barely.

"I really enjoyed last night.", she murmured.

"I'd have to make sure you did, or I'd feel guilty.", Mako chuckled.

Korra smirked at him, then she kissed that smart mouth of his. Before the kiss could deepen, she pulled away again.

"I'm not the only one who's hungry right?", she asked.

Mako got a certain look in his eye.

"I know what I'm hungry for.", he husked.

Korra giggled as chills ran down her spine. Mako had put his leg in-between hers and began to kiss and nibble on her neck.

"I meant actual food.", she laughed.

"That can wait.", he said against her skin.

She gently pushed him off of her, and began to rise out of the bed.

"No it can't.", she teased.

He pouted while she put on his other shirt, and her shorts from the night before, which were now dry. Then she approached the door.

"You coming or what?", she asked.

"Do I get food or do I get you?", he asked.

She rolled her eyes.

"Both.", she answered.

* * *

They strolled back down to the kitchen. Korra got a head start so Mako was trying to catch up from behind. When he walked in, Korra was already getting a bowl of oatmeal that Asami most likely made. But it was just the two of them.

"It's summer and Asami still makes a warm breakfast.", Mako laughed.

"Oh and you haven't ever done that before?", Korra teased.

"Well you wouldn't know since you'd leave at the break of dawn before I could.", Mako reminded her.

Korra smirked before she went to sit at the giant kitchen island with her bowl.

"Be honest with me, when did you want me?", she asked.

"Huh?", Mako asked as he grabbed the spoon in the pot of the oatmeal.

"When did you…want to…?", Korra asked.

"Want to what?", he asked as he came over to sit next to her.

Korra gulped before she took another bite of the oatmeal trying to ignore her own question.

"Have sex?", Mako finished for her.

"Yeah.", she murmured.

Mako grinned as she blushed.

"Well," he started. "You want the honest truth?"

"Yes."

"The day we first met."

She sound of her spoon clattering against her bowl as she dropped it shocked the both of them.

"R-really?", she stuttered.

"Yes.", he answered without hesitation.

Korra just stared at him for a bit. Then she began to giggle.

"What?", he asked.

"Come on. We were just friends then."

Mako looked her over as she went back to her food. Before she could take another bite she felt his hand gently move onto her knee. Then she felt his lips press onto her cheek. She froze at the contact. She leaned her face towards his and he nuzzled into her neck. He kissed the skin there and ran his thumb over her kneecap.

"Mako…", she sighed.

He moved up to her ear then kissed it gently. Then he whispered,

"Just because we were friends doesn't mean I didn't know how gorgeous you are."

She was sure her whole face and neck were pink at this point. He continued to kiss the side of her face. After he pecked her temple, Mako took Korra's hand and kissed her knuckles. She smiled at him after his lips left contact with her skin.

"Now how about you answer the same question.", Mako suggested. "When did you first want to sleep with me?"

Korra bit her lip as she tried to hide her devious smile.

"Well, I will admit I found you quite…desirable once we first met. But I really didn't have the urge until…you saved me.", Korra explained.

Mako's eyebrows narrowed in confusion.

"Really? Was it my heroic effort that did it for you?", he teased.

Korra gulped and glanced over his form, admiring his muscles and the fact he only bothered to put on pajama pants and not a shirt. Before they had gotten romanticly involved, she had only felt his muscles when he hugged her or when they would cuddle on his couch from time to time. But last night he actually held her. She touched every bit of skin of him that she could get. And it felt glorious.

"No." she answered. "It was you. Just all you."

Mako turned to her as she began to caress his bicep. Then her hand quickly traveled up his arm and then her fingers wrapped around the back of his neck and brought his lips forward to hers. The taste of cinnamon from himself and the oatmeal lingered on his tongue. Their lips moved tenderly together. Then Mako's hands went to Korra's hips and pulled her over from her seat onto his lap.

Her hands massaged the muscles in his neck while his crept under her shirt and left goosebumps on her skin. He groaned her name as she moved her hips against his. She felt the bulge between his legs. Their lips parted briefly for air and Korra leaned her forehead against his.

"So you like it when I'm shirtless then?", Mako teased.

Korra chuckled a little. "Can you blame me?", she asked.

"Well I like you shirtless too.", he snickered.

She felt one of his hands from under her shirt travel across her skin to cup her breast. She smiled as she nibbled on the skin of his neck. She almost didn't hear the kitchen door open since she could hear the firebender groaning.

"Good Mor-Sweet Sozin! What the hell?!", Asami exclaimed at the sight of the two.

Korra peaked up and immediately left Mako's lap and moved back to her seat.

"Hi Asami.", Mako cheerfully greeted.

Asami scowled at him before she grabbed a cloth from another counter and began to hit him with it.

"Ow! Ow! Cool it will you?!", Mako urged.

Korra giggled as Asami held off on the fabric.

"Maybe you should take your own advice hot stuff.", she scolded. Then her eyes traveled to Korra. "You too Avatar."

Korra dropped her spoon again. Her eyes went straight to her lover.

"You told them?!", she whined.

"It was either gonna be you or me." , he reasoned. "They're gonna help us go see your parents."

"Don't worry, Bo and I are the very last people on this whole island who would turn you in. You're our favorite guest.", Asami assured her.

Korra smiled at the ivory skinned girl. Then Bolin himself came walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning!", he greeted. Then he went over to Asami. "Good Morning sunshine."

Asami smiled before she kissed her boyfriend good morning. Korra looked over at Mako who was getting the look in his eye that she knew too well now. The look where she knew something involved her.

"Hi sunshine.", he whispered.

"Shut up,", she warned. "We've gotten in enough trouble today."

"No we haven't."

He leaned forward and kissed her again, just to show off to his brother.

"Hey hey kids! Watch it, you're in front of adults here.", Bolin teased.

"I'm older than you.", Mako retorted.

"Yes, because age is everything.", Bolin said, sarcasm not even hiding in his words.

Korra enjoyed listening to them talk. She liked not having to hear the same voices day in and day out. But concern filled her mind again about her parents.

"When are we leaving for the South Pole?", she asked.

"As soon as you two put some clothes on and Bo and I have a bite."

"Oh come on Asami, not like you haven't seen me like this before.", Mako joked.

Bolin and Asami laughed a little bit, but Korra wasn't too sure about what he said.

"Oh don't remind me sweetie.", Asami retorted.

The word, sweetie, really got under Korra's skin. She almost flinched when Mako took her hand and lead her out of the kitchen to go get changed.

* * *

Mako had put actual pants and shirt on. Korra was in the bathroom trying to put her hair back up in her wolf tails. Then Mako walked in and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Don't bother. I like your hair down.", he assured her before he pecked her neck. Korra didn't react at all to his words or actions. But she did put her hair ties down.

"You ok?", Mako asked.

"I have a question.", she stated.

"Ok, what's up?"

"What did you mean by, nothing she hadn't seen before?"

Mako looked away from their reflection in the mirror. She saw him hesitate before she spoke.

"It's kinda a long story.", he explained.

"We have a long boat ride ahead of us.", Korra reminded him.

Mako sighed and turned her around to face her towards him.

"I know. I promise I'll tell you when we leave, ok?", he asked.

Korra sighed and stared at her feet. Mako noticed her down behavior. He gently grabbed her chin and lifted her head up.

"Hey,", he said, trying to get her attention.

She glanced into his golden eyes.

"It's nothing you have to worry about ok?", he asked.

"But will you still tell me?", she asked back.

"Of course. Anything you want. I'm an open book."

She grinned before he pecked her forehead. Then they both went and go their things and went out to the dock.

"Set sail for frozen hell!", Bolin cheered.

"We live in hell.", Asami muttered.

Korra still glanced at Asami every now and again as they all boarded onto the boat. Her mind wandered as to what Mako meant from that morning.

A/N: OMG HI GUYS HOLY SHIT um I had the worst writer's block ever. I haven't updated this since October…wtf. I'm sorry this took me so long but I'm out of my block now, and I can't wait to write more things! Thank you for all your support on and tumblr. It means a lot to me. :) I hope you liked this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Mako held Korra's hand as they walked onto the boat, Bolin went off to steet them towards the water tribe, and Asami went off to keep a look out for any fire nation troops.

Korra and Mako sat in the same little room they had before. Mako put their things down, and Korra just stood awkwardly away from him staring out the small window. He wasn't sure what was bothering her so much.

"Hey…", he said as he came over to her. "What's wrong?"

"Can you explain to me your joke now?", she asked, as she turned to him.

The expression on her face told him she was pissed. He didn't try to hug or kiss her, he just sat down on the small bed. She grabbed a small stool that was in the room and sat in front of him, awaiting an explanation.

"What I meant by that joke…it's…because Asami has seen me like that before."

Korra's eyes narrowed.

"We never had sex or anything like that.", Mako assured her.

"Then why did she see that much of you before?", she asked.

"Well it happened after I got hurt really bad. Bo and I used to work at the power plant here, and it used my lightning bending to do my job. One day I turn my head for a second and I light the wrong thing and a generator explodes right in front of me. It wasn't a giant mess or anything like that luckily, it was a really tiny one. But my shoulder got all screwed up when I feel back onto the concrete."

Korra just stood there imagining everything out in her head. She recalled Mako having a small pink scar on his left shoulder.

"The company had someone who was medically trained come in and who was under their insurance and that person was Asami. She popped my shoulder back into place and bandaged me up. I almost hated her because every part of my body hurt like a bitch, but she was really nice and understanding."

Korra didn't speak or look at Mako for a few moments. She just stared at the floor.

"So…that's all you two did?", she asked.

Mako bit his lip and looked away. Korra knew the answer.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me?!", she exclaimed.

"Korra, I didn't think it was important since I've moved on from her completely.", Mako told her.

"Moved on? There was something to move on from?!"

"Korra-"

She got up and reached for the door. Mako grabbed her wrist and she actions seized. They stood there in silence, and Korra tried to calm herself down to the point so she didn't breath fire straight at him.

"How long?", she asked.

"How long what?", he asked.

"How long were you two together?"

He gulped, and he stared up at her. He could tell she was holding back tears.

"Korra please.", he asked.

"How long?", she asked again.

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes! Stop avoiding the fucking question and answer me!"

He knew this was going to make her upset either way.

"Six months.", he said lowly.

He thought she would storm out of the room, or yell her lungs out at him. But she didn't. She let him continue to grip onto her wrist gently, but she didn't look at him. He glanced up at her as he felt her wrist start to shake.

"Korra…"

She stared straight into the door. Then he heard her sniffle. And that's what made him rise from his seat and try to pull her close to him. But she gently pushed him away.

"What did you two do?", she asked again.

Mako knew avoiding the details wouldn't do any good.

"We held hands, we kissed, but the farthest we went was just taking off our clothes. That was it."

She gulped, and she refused to still look at him. Droplets began to roll down her cheeks.

"Did…did you love her?", she asked.

His heart sank. He didn't understand what compelled her to ask all these questions. He sighed and then he answered, looking straight at her.

"No. No I didn't."

She finally looked up, and the look in his eyes let her know that his words were true. But she still wanted to know more.

"Why did you break up?", Korra asked, sniffling from tears through her words.

"Asami was…nice and sweet and…she just wasn't right for me. She's a wonderful person, but she's not my person. I didn't have that special of a connection with her and she knew it too. So we ended things mutually and we agreed to be friends."

Korra crossed her arms and let everything sink in.

"About four months later I invited Bo to come hang out with us and then they hit it off and started dating. And a year later…I met you."

Korra stopped breathing for a moment and looked right through his soul. The way he stood there looking at her, the way he always took care of her, the way he made sure she had everything she wanted or needed. It suddenly clicked in her head, and then she asked,

"So…am I your person?"

His lips curled up into a grin and he chuckled lightly.

"Of course you are."

She finally let the floodgates open in her eyes and she leapt forward into the firebender's arms. He held her tightly, and let her sob against the fabric of his shirt.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you.", he whispered to her.

"No, it's fine. I overreacted.", she sniffled.

"No, I should have told you before we got involved with each other."

"It's ok Mako, I understand."

The two just stood there embracing each other as the waves carried them across to the border between the Fire Nation and the Southern Water Tribe. Mako rubbed her back she snuggled into the crook of his neck. He thought everything would turn out ok. But Korra and Mako were about to hit more rough waters.


End file.
